Naruto: Himawari and the Ghosts of the Past
by Thayerblue1
Summary: A tale of the adventures of the one and only Uzumaki Himawari and a certain ghost. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Himawari and the Ghosts of the Past**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

I was listening to Senbonzakura by Hatsune Miku and for some reason it reminded me of Uzumaki Himawari so I decided to write this short little one shot/prologue. I'd like to thank **Solvdrage** , **Lord Farsight** and especially **Chewie Cookies** for their input on this one. The ages of the kids are approximate. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

 **The Village of Konoha, Hyūga Compound**

Uzumaki Himawari was saying goodbye to her big brother Boruto as his genin team prepared to leave. "Sorry Hima-chan but you'll have to hold the fort here with Aunt Hanabi and Hiashi Jiji. You know when they need the best they always call on Team Konohamaru, dattebasa."

As she watched them leave Himawari waved goodbye and thought, _'(Sigh) First Mama and Papa had to go to Suna and now Boruto nii-san has a mission. I guess I'll have to play by myself_.' The youngest Uzumaki got out her tablet and started scrolling through various screens to find a game. ' _Aunt Hanabi is busy learning clan stuff with Hiashi Jiji right now so I guess I'll see them after lunch_.' She looked over and saw Hyūga Kō who was her Mother Hinata's old guardian. He had taken a shine to Himawari because she reminded him so much of Hinata-sama when she was younger and happily agreed to watch over her while Hanabi-sama and Hiashi-sama were busy.

Kō smiled at her. ' _Himawari-sama is so kind and respectful like Hinata-sama. It really takes me back_.' Kō stood up and said to the young girl. "Well Himawari-sama; there is no need to fret. Your parents will be back at the end of the week so I think there will be plenty to do here at the Hyūga compound. Maybe you can make some new friends with the other Hyūga children around your age."

Himawari wasn't as shy as her Mother had been but she wasn't as outgoing as her big brother Boruto either. She dutifully followed Kō out to an area on the Hyūga training grounds where the younger Hyūga children often played. Most of the children were five to nine years old and Himawari was eight so she fit right in the middle of the group. She soon was introduced by Kō to the other children. "This is Himawari-sama who is Hinata-sama's daughter. Please treat her kindly and with the respect due to her station as Hiashi-sama's granddaughter."

The youngest Uzumaki bowed politely, "Please just call me Hima-chan or Himawari; I hope we can all be friends." The other children greeted her politely in a typical Hyūga fashion and all addressed her as Himawari-sama much to her chagrin. Several children introduced themselves and Kō went to another part of the training grounds to watch from a distance so Himawari could play with the other children. Himawari was soon playing with a cute girl with long black hair named Kazuko and her shorter friend Naomi whose brown hair was up in a ponytail.

Naomi said, "Himawari-sama, you're so cute with those whisker marks like Hokage-sama. It must be amazing having Hinata-sama and Hokage-sama as parents,"

Kazuko nodded eagerly at that comment. "Tell us what they are like Himawari-sama!"

Himawari said, "Papa and Mama are both very kind. I love them and my nii-san very much."

"Why don't you live here in the compound with the rest of us Hyūgas?" asked Naomi.

"Well, Papa told me it was a tradition for the Hokage to have his own residence." explained Himawari. "Since Mama and Papa are out of the village right now I'm staying here with Aunt Hanabi."

Kazuko asked, "Was that handsome blonde you were walking around with your nii-san, Himawari-sama?"

Himawari thought t herself, ' _Another fan girl_.' "Yes that was my big brother Boruto. He had to go out on a mission with his team."

"That's so cool!" squealed Kazuko.

"It is cool but I don't know if Boruto-sama is as cool as Takumi-kun." said Naomi.

Kazuko asked, "What do you mean Naomi-chan? Boruto-sama is a handsome older man. He's the Hokage and Hinata-sama's son. Takumi-kun is cool but not on that level."

Naomi said "Takumi-kun is the coolest guy in the Hyūga compound! How could you say that Kazuko-chan?"

The two girls argued back and forth a bit until they both turned to Himawari. "What do you think Himawari-sama?" asked Kazuko. "Do you think Boruto-sama or Takumi-kun is cooler?"

Seeing Kazuko and Naomi were staring at her expectantly; Himawari said diplomatically, "Well, I don't know who this Takumi-san is and Boruto-nii is my nii-san so I don't see him the same way as you."

"Hmmm….That's true." agreed Naomi. "I don't think of my nii-san that way either. But you need to meet Takumi-kun! He's a prodigy and is brilliant with juken. I heard he mastered the eight trigrams: eight palms move already!"

"So what do you look for in a man Himawari-sama?" asked Kazuko.

Himawari was taken aback. ' _Where did this come from?'_ "Ummm….Well I guess I would want him to be kind and caring like my Papa."

"Those are good qualities." agreed Naomi. "What about cool and handsome?"

"Well I-" started Himawari.

"What is _this?_ " asked a boy's voice.

Naomi almost squealed. "Takumi-kun! Did you come to play with us?"

"No, I didn't." said the rather handsome but smug looking brown haired Hyūga boy. He stared down his nose condescendingly at Himawari. "This is the _Hyūga_ Compound outsider. A blue eyed freak like you shouldn't be here. And why do you have those marks on your face? Are you trying to be cool like Hokage-sama? Trust me, you'll _never_ make it!" He laughed and pointed at Himawari and two friends that were with him joined in.

Kō saw what was going on and went to intervene. He sighed. ' _It seems Himawari-sama has the same bad luck with getting bullied as Hinata-sama did_ ….'

Kazuko said, "Takumi-kun, Sho-kun, Osamu-kun! You shouldn't be insulting Himawari-s-"

"I can speak for myself Kazuko-san." said Himawari as she stood up.

"You've got a dorky looking ahoge too!" said Takumi.

Himawari was looking down with her eyes shadowed under her bangs. Kazuko and Naomi thought she was going to cry. When Himawari looked back up her byakugan eyes were blazing and **_she was pissed_**. " _Nobody_ disses the ahoge!" she growled. "You. Me. Sparring ring. Now!" she said to Takumi while leaking a mass of killing intent.

Takumi looked a bit frightened. ' _This girl is a Hyūga!'_ "Uhh….sorry?"

Himawari grabbed Takumi by the collar and said, "You messed with the ahoge. You're going down." as she dragged him to the sparring ring with a lot more strength than the others imagined the rather petite girl would have.

Kō came trotting up just as Himawari pushed Takumi into the ring and took her juken stance. Takumi looked shaken and really fearful by now. Kō said, "Himawari-sama, I-"

Himawari said, "Good timing Kō-san; you can referee this match." Then she growled, "Are you ready Takumi-baka? Or should I say, _training dummy?_ "

Takumi wondered why Kō was being so respectful towards this girl but assumed his stance. Gathering his courage the boy said, "Don't blame me if you get hurt. I won't take it easy on you just because you are a girl."

Kō was going to diffuse the situation rather than referee but Himawari told him, "Both fighters are ready Kō-san."

"Very well." said Kō in a resigned tone. "Ready? Begin!" _'I'll intercede before anyone gets too roughed up_.'

"Eight trigrams: sixteen palms!" roared Himawari as an image of her Grandmother Kushina briefly appeared behind her. In a blur Takumi was lying unconscious on the ground smoking with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. Himawari had her small foot on Takumi's back in victory and made a show of dusting her hands off. She said to the dumbstruck Kō, "I believe this match is over."

Kō said weakly, "Winner, Uzumaki Himawari!"

 **In Hiashi's Office** ….

Hiashi had watched the whole affair outside with his byakugan. "It seems my granddaughter is quite the little prodigy. That Takumi boy never stood a chance and he's quite talented."

Hanabi nodded in agreement. "I do wonder what he said to Himawari-chan to make her retaliate like that. It must have been bad given how kind she is normally. Hima-chan struck him down before he even had a chance to move."

 **Outside** ….

After sending Himawari to explain her actions to Haishi-sama; Kō had the unenviable task of hauling the wrecked Takumi down to the healers which unfortunately included Hyūga Madoka who was Takumi's Mother. Kō figured Madoka would be quite upset but got an unexpected reaction from the normally kind healer instead. Madoka woke up her son and said, "Stupid boy! You're just like your Father thinking you are invincible and picked a fight with someone stronger than you. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"She's….so cool….I think I'm in love." said Takumi weakly in a dream like tone.

Madoka pulled the sheets up over her son's head as if he was a dead body. She had a completely flat look on her face and turned to Kō. "Kō-san; can you please tell me what exactly happened?"

Kō explained, "As near as I can tell, young Takumi-kun attempted to bully Himawari-sama with his friends so she dragged him into the sparring ring by the collar and hit him with a sixteen palms attack during a spar."

"Himawari-sama as in Hinata-sama and Hokage-sama's only daughter?" asked Madoka. When Kō nodded the healer said, "It seems Takumi-chan got what was coming to him. I'll make a formal apology to Himawari-sama later and he will make one too. Takumi-chan is too arrogant for his own good. Maybe this will teach him a bit of humility."

 **In Hiashi's Office** ….

Hiashi had a gob smacked look and Hanabi was trying not to laugh at the simple explanation Himawari gave them. "Could you repeat that Hima-chan?" asked Hiashi.

Himawari nodded. "Takumi-baka called me an outsider and then he made fun of my eyes and my whisker marks. I could let all that pass. But then….then he dissed the ahoge Jiji. Such disrespect calls for divine retribution." Himawari's tone was deadly serious and Hiashi just stared.

Hanabi stifled a snort and said, "Father, a lady's hair is _most_ important to her. Isn't that right Hima-chan?" Himawari nodded decisively with a stern look that looked adorable on her cute little face.

….

 _Rumors where soon flying fast amongst the children of the Hyūga clan. "_ _ **Don't diss the ahoge!**_ _"_

….

Later, Himawari was visiting Neji's grave and placing sunflowers there. She said, "It seems unfair that you are not buried among the Hyūgas at the mausoleum at the Hyūga Compound. Mama says it's because so many were lost during the war that you were buried out here among your comrades. I wish I could have met you. Mama and Papa have always said you were a great hero." She said a short prayer and then added, "I hope you are happy and among friends in the pure land."

 _…_ _.But Neji's spirit wasn't resting_ ….

….

 **Midnight, The Hyūga Mausoleum**

Hyūga Neji's spirit sat forlornly at the Hyūga Mausoleum by the memorial dedicated to his Father Hizashi. "I have to wonder how it came to this Otou-san. My spirit cannot rest until my task has been carried out. Hinata-sama and her children visit me and consider me an Uncle. I've been watching over Hinata-sama when I can because I thought I needed to guard over her person but apparently I was wrong. It seems that it is Hanabi-sama who is the one in danger. If only I could speak to someone like Hiashi-sama to deliver my message….I don't know what to do…."

"How is Aunt Hanabi in danger?" asked a little girl's voice. Neji turned in shock and saw Himawari staring wide eyed at him. She was wearing a little night gown, slippers and a flower patterned yukata to keep her warm in the night air. "I heard you so I came here." explained Himawari.

Neji said "You….you can see me?"

Himawari nodded and said, "I can see you just fine but you are see through. Are you a spirit of a Hyūga ancestor?" The eight year old looked absolutely fascinated.

The spirit nodded unsteadily. "I am, er was Hyūga Neji."

Himawari gasped, "You are my Uncle Neji?" She looked at him very carefully with a cute expression of pure concentration on her face. "It _is_ you! You look just like the pictures Mama and Papa have!" She bowed properly. "I am honored to meet you. My name is Uzumaki Himawari but you can call me Hima-chan!"

Neji smiled at the little girl. "You are so much like Hinata-sama, Hima-chan. I am honored to meet you as well. How is it you can see me though? No one else can."

The little girl took a thinking pose, "Well, it only make sense. You are my Uncle and I've always wanted to meet you. Mama and Papa said you saved their lives during the war so you've always been my hero….after my Papa of course."

The spirit sweat dropped. "Of course…." ' _I suppose her child like reasoning she can see me is as good as any_ ….'

"So Uncle Neji; how can we help Aunt Hanabi?" asked Himawari looking excited. "It will be like my first mission as a kunoichi!"

Neji smiled again at his 'niece.' Well, your first mission should be to keep it a secret that you can see me and talk to me."

"But why?" asked Himawari sadly.

Ummm….Because everyone will think you are insane if you claim you can see and talk to spirits." said Neji patiently.

"What about Aunt Hanabi and Hiashi Jiji?" asked the youngest Uzumaki with big puppy dog eyes.

' _Must….resist….cuteness!_ ' thought Neji. "Hima-chan, it has to be our little secret or I might vanish. You don't want that do you?"

Himawari shook her head 'no' rapidly. "No but what about Aunt Hanabi?"

Neji shifted over and Himawari sat down beside him. "Hanabi-sama may be forced into an arranged marriage against her will by some crooked, sexist old men in our clan." explained Neji. "I want to protect her from this but I don't know how."

"Why don't I just tell Aunt Hanabi then and she can beat them up?" asked Himawari. "Aunt Hanabi is pretty tough. I've seen Aunt Hanabi and Mama spar."

The spirit shook his head. "You wouldn't be able to prove it Hima-chan. These old men are very, very sneaky and very smart. They'll hide all the proof before Hanabi-sama could catch them."

"Hmmm…." said the little girl. "If Hiashi Jiji and Aunt Hanabi can't stop them….then I'll have to do it _myself_."

Neji looked panicked and said, "No Hima-chan! You could be hurt! Besides, you aren't strong enough to face an adult!"

Himawari stood up and activated her byakugan to check the grounds. She had a look on her cute face of a conspirator. Neji wondered if she was planning to overthrow the Daimyo or something. She quickly sat back down beside his ghostly form and whispered, "Can you keep a secret Uncle Neji?"

Neji nodded uneasily and said, "Yes, what is the secret?"

With a gleam in her eyes of pure, unadulterated mischief Himawari said, "I have a power that can defeat any foe. Even Boruto nii-san _trembles in fear_ at my awesome might."

Wondering what on earth she could be talking about, Neji asked, "Whatever do you mean Hima-chan?"

Himawari stood up and made a small fist in front of her. "I, Uzumaki Himawari am the _QUEEN OF PRANKSTERS!_ "

Lightning flashed and thunder split the heavens and Neji shivered in fear as he caught a glimpse of a red haired Kushina laughing in pride behind Himawari's petite form in perfect synch with her granddaughter.

' _OH. MY. GOD_.' thought Neji as Himawari continued to giggle cutely but evilly at the same time. ' _How can a little girl's giggle be cute and adorable but evil and maniacal at the same time?!_ ' wondered Neji in terror.

"They'll _never_ know what hit them." promised Himawari. "First I'll have to round up some accomplices and my supplies though. It sounds like rain is coming. I'll come back tomorrow night and you can tell me the names of the targets! _Farewell!_ " said Himawari dramatically as she shot back to the compound in a small cloud of dust leaving an utterly dumbfounded ghost of Neji.

As it started to rain Neji said to himself. "Kami have mercy on my soul; I fear I have unleashed a terrible evil upon this land….On the other hand those old bastards deserve it." Shrugging, Neji went back into the Hyūga Mausoleum. He didn't like to stand out in the rain even though it simply passed through him….

….

 **Himawari's Room**

The next morning the youngest Uzumaki awoke and was already scheming in high gear. She got up to do her morning rituals before Hanabi knocked on the door and came in. "Hima-chan; are you awake?"

"I'm in the bathroom brushing my teeth Aunt Hanabi!" called Himawari.

"After you finish we'll get you dressed and I'll comb your hair Hima-chan." said Hanabi as she picked out some Hyūga robes for her niece. "By the way, that boy Takumi-kun and his Mother Hyūga Madoka-san will be stopping by after breakfast. Madoka-san is a kind woman and is one of our healers so be respectful to her."

"Okay!" called Himawari. "What about Takumi-baka?"

Hanabi covered her chuckle with a cough and said, "He is here to apologize for his earlier indiscretions and insulting you. You need to be a gracious lady and address him as Takumi-san when you accept his apology."

Himawari came out of the bathroom and said, "This is all Hiashi Jiji's doing isn't it?"

Her Aunt smiled and said, "Actually it was Madoka-san's idea though she did arrange things with Father so they could apologize to you formally."

"Hmmm….No wonder Papa doesn't like all the formality." said Himawari.

"You are always kind and respectful Hima-chan; just like Hinata nee-chan." said Hanabi. "Just be yourself."

"At home it's always warm Aunt Hanabi." said Himawari. "Around here you need permission to hug someone and even say _I love you_. It's too stuffy."

Hanabi chuckled and said, "Believe it or not many clan members feel that way. Father is trying to change that but the Elders and other traditionalists are stuck in their ways. Some of them even suggested having you move here once they found out you had the byakugan but Naruto nii-san put his foot down and sent them running when they suggested it."

"Go Papa!" cheered Himawari much to her Aunt's amusement. ' _They probably are the same old meanies that are trying to mess with Aunt Hanabi and make her unhappy_.'

"There; your hair is all done." said Hanabi as she put the decorative beads around Himawari's ahoge. "Now let's get you in your kimono."

"Can I change into my skirt and blouse later?" asked Himawari.

"I'm sure that will be fine." answered Hanabi. After dressing her niece properly Hanabi beamed and said, "There we are Hima-chan. Now you look like a proper and dazzling Hyūga Lady." Himawari giggled.

….

After breakfast Hiashi, Hanabi and Himawari were in the room where Hiashi received his guests. Hiashi felt that Madoka's actions were proper given the possibility that Himawari _could_ theoretically inherit the clan head position someday. Hanabi knew that Himawari felt rather awkward but the little girl hid it well enough. Himawari really didn't want anything to do with Takumi-baka but decided it would be better to let it go….but then again he _messed with the ahoge_ ….maybe she'd bust Takumi's chops….

Unaware of his little granddaughter's mutinous thoughts, Hiashi invited Madoka and her son in. Madoka smiled and said graciously, "Thank you for your time Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama and Himawari-sama. I've come to formally apologize for my son Takumi-chan's previous indiscretions against Himawari-sama." she bowed deeply and said sternly, "I believe you have something to say Takumi-chan."

Takumi came before Himari and bowed deeply before Himawari and said, "I deeply apologize for hurting your feelings Himawari-sama. I humbly ask for your forgiveness my lady."

Himawari said kindly, "I accept your apology Takumi-san." '…. _You baka_.'

Takumi rose with stars in his eyes and took Himawari's hands in his. "You are the only girl for me. Your lovely eyes and cute ahoge only enhance your beautiful face." Time stopped as he stared deeply into her eyes. "Please be my girlfriend."

Then time started going again - _really fast_. " ** _Urasai Takumi no baka!_** _Eight trigrams: sixteen palms!_ " Seconds later the room was in silence as Takumi's unconscious body hit the floor with a thud….

Madoka looked at her idiot son and said, "Stupid boy! I told you to be on your best behavior!"

Hiashi remained stoned faced and said, "Your apologies are accepted Madoka-san. I do ask that you inform young Takumi-san to observe the proper customs when attempting to court a young lady as Himawari-chan is not only this clan head's only granddaughter but also she is the only daughter of Hokage-sama himself."

Madoka looked terribly embarrassed. "I will do exactly as you have instructed Hiashi-sama." she said as she bowed multiple times.

Hanabi said, "Do you need someone to carry young Takumi-san back to the infirmary for you Madoka-san?"

The healer hoisted her son over her right shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I thank you but that won't be necessary Hanabi-sama." Madoka turned to Himawari and said, "Please forgive my stupid son's idiotic behavior. It is genetic I'm afraid. He inherited it from his equally stupid Father."

Himawari said, "Of course Madoka-san." and bowed slightly as was appropriate.

After Madoka was shown out of the main branch house Hanabi exploded into laughter. "Oh. My. God! This is killing me! Hima-chan, you just blew the entire concept of decorum completely out the window! I'm tearing up here! Bwahahaha!"

In spite of himself, the fearsome look on his little granddaughter's cute face made Hiashi smile. "Hima-chan; come sit with your Jiji and relax. You dealt with Takumi-san as was necessary." he snickered.

"Takumi-baka had better leave me alone." said Himawari. "I feel like I need to wash my hands from where he touched me Hiashi Jiji."

Hiashi turned to his youngest daughter. "Hanabi-chan; if you are quite done with your laughing fit; please take Hima-chan to freshen up."

Hanabi smiled and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "Come on Hima-chan. Let's take you to clean up and change into something less formal."

….After his daughter and granddaughter left, Hiashi finally let loose and broke into laughter at Himawari's antics….

 **Uzumaki Residence**

Hanabi and Himawari went out to lunch and then went to Himawari's room at home to pick at some more clothes for Himawari since she was going to need some for her stay at the Hyūga compound. Hanabi was helping Himiwari and when they got ready to head back, Himawari said, "I forgot something! Be right back Aunt Hanabi." as she dashed back to her room.

Hanabi sat on the couch in the main room and said, "There's no hurry Hima-chan."

Himawari was in her closet and moved some toys to reveal a hidden panel in the floor. Inside it was a sealed scroll labeled _supplies_. ' _I am so glad that Mama and Papa taught me sealing when they did nii-san_.' Opening the scroll she checked her supplies. ' _Itching powder, laxatives, paint bombs, stink bombs, trip wire, various hair dyes and permanent makeup_ ….' After going through an infernal arsenal of mass pranking destruction; Himawari sealed everything up in the deceptively small scroll and pocketed it. She ran back in the front room and said, "Sorry about taking so long. I had to straighten things up before we left Aunt Hanabi."

Not realizing her niece was prepared to unleash Armageddon upon those plotting against her; Hanabi took her little niece by the hand and they walked back to the Hyūga Compound….

POSTSCRIPT:

So I decided to do my first T-rated story. Having written a lot of horror and violence lately I needed a change of pace and little Himawari is a personal favorite of mine (far more than Boruto actually). I'm really not used to writing children so I figure that will be part of the learning curve. Future chapters will be longer; I really want to see if this goes over. See you next time. Blue out. 3/19/16


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: Himawari and the Ghosts of the Past**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

….And here is the unplanned chapter two! This story is kind of a nice balance to the darker tones of my other stories so it will probably be updated from time to time. Enjoy!

Last time:

 ** _Uzumaki Residence_**

 _Hanabi and Himawari went out to lunch and then went to Himawari's room at home to pick at some more clothes for Himawari since she was going to need some for her stay at the Hyūga compound. Hanabi was helping Himiwari and when they got ready to head back, Himawari said, "I forgot something! Be right back Aunt Hanabi." as she dashed back to her room._

 _Hanabi sat on the couch in the main room and said, "There's no hurry Hima-chan."_

 _Himawari was in her closet and moved some toys to reveal a hidden panel in the floor. Inside it was a sealed scroll labeled supplies. '_ _I am so glad that Mama and Papa taught me sealing when they did nii-san. ' __Opening the scroll she checked her supplies._ _' Itching powder, laxatives, paint bombs, stink bombs, trip wire, various hair dyes and permanent makeup…._ _' After going through an infernal arsenal of mass pranking destruction; Himawari sealed everything up in the deceptively small scroll and pocketed it. She ran back in the front room and said, "Sorry about taking so long. I had to straighten things up before we left Aunt Hanabi."_

 _Not realizing her niece was prepared to unleash Armageddon upon those plotting against her; Hanabi took her little niece by the hand and they walked back to the Hyūga Compound…._

Chapter 2

 **The Village of Konoha, Uzumaki residence, Three years ago….**

It had all started out innocently enough. When Uzumaki Himawari was five years old she was still learning to read and got in her Papa's 'treasure box' (as she called it) where he kept some old items and mementos. In there Himawari found two books that picked her interest in particular. One was a diary of some sort that her Grandmama Uzumaki Kushina kept as a child at the Academy. It had a few paragraphs in it that were perfectly legible and included day to day things like the weather or what was going on at the Academy like that sissy Namikaze Minato was doing. The rest of it….was gibberish and doodles. Naruto said he always got bored in class and scribbled in his notebooks and thought that maybe Kushina did the same as he did. The main point was it had been Kushina's and having it made Naruto feel closer to his Kaa-chan.

Likewise, Naruto had a journal (NOT a dairy –BOYS don't keep dairies according to Papa) from school that was full of doodles and diagrams of who knows what. Himawari was looking through it with her Mama and Hinata said, "Your Papa wasn't very good in class and doodled instead of taking notes." Then Hinata giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't some pranking plans hidden in there somewhere."

"Papa did pranks?" asked Himawari with big wide eyes. This was _big_ news to her.

"Oh yes, your Papa was the biggest prankster ever." said Hinata. "He did it to get attention. Papa was a lonely child. Your brother Boruto-kun has a bit of that prankster streak in him too. I guess it runs in the family because your Grandmama Kushina was supposed to be a prankster too according to your Jiji Hiashi. I just can't imagine being that way personally." giggled Hinata.

A tiny seed had been planted in Himawari's fertile five year mind. ' _My Grandmama Kushina was a prankster and my Papa was a prankster….I have to make them proud!_ ' thought Himawari. A couple of weeks later Himawari was looking through her Papa's journal of doodles looking for amazing secrets of pranking when she made a startling discovery. The journal was actually designed to be an art book and every other page was see through tracing paper. Putting her five year old mind to work (Himawari inherited her brains from her Mama) Himawari realized that by combining the tracing paper with the normal paper beneath it was a simple code….

Every kind of prank known to man and the notes surrounding them with details were outlined in Naruto's epic tome of pranks he compiled over the years and his little daughter started transcribing them industriously. It took a while because Naruto obviously learned by hands on trial and error. Little notes in the margins would say things like, ' _Blew myself up today….too much gunpowder_ ' and ' _Eureka! The permanent blue paint works but I've had to wear gloves to hide it….oops!_ ' Himawari diligently translated Naruto''s journal in six months before copying it over into her own code she made up to keep anyone from knowing…. ** _The Hima Code_** ….These were Uzumaki state secrets after all!

By the time Himawari turned six she was reading better and realized all the gibberish in Grandmama Kushina's diary was also a code….a diabolical code that _only_ someone with an Uzumaki mindset could unscramble. Himawari burned the midnight oil unscrambling Grandmama Kushina's elaborate message from the past. The first thing Himawari discovered was the recipe to make napalm from common household products. **_Himawari was thrilled!_** It turned out that Kushina used the scientific method to create pranks. While Kushina's pranks weren't as elaborate and spectacular as her son's they were far more reliable. It took little Himawari months to transcribe Kushina's work and compile it with Naruto's later work….

The end result was Himawari's dreaded **_Pink Book_** ….A cookbook of recipes for pure, unadulterated ANARCHY. Best of all it had plenty of pages left for Himawari to ad her own pranking creations as time went by. She'd already added several pages worth actually. Hima-chan giggled cutely/maniacally at the possibilities in the future….

That was a year ago and her big brother Boruto found out about it the hard way when he broke one of Himawari's favorite toys. The first axiom in Himawari's Pink Book was, _Don't get mad, get even…._ _ **with interest**_. She decided to employ her book full scale for the first time. (Himawari had been playing little pranks for months on various people to test her skills). For the entire next week Boruto found himself the victim of a horrific series of unfortunate events so bad that he was afraid to come out of his bedroom. It was then that Himawari came in and dictated her terms of surrender to her beloved nii-san: Two new toys from Boruto's own allowance or she would continue to rain hell upon him even if he fled as far as Iwa or even across the water to Kiri….

The next day Boruto got Himawari her toys and Hinata praised him for being such a good big brother to Hima-chan. Boruto smiled nervously while sweating at the ' _innocent_ ' glances Hima-chan was giving him while thanking him for her new toys. Himawari virtually had a gun to his head and told him there would be _consequences_ for Boruto if he tried to rat her out on the pranks to Mama or Papa. He tried to blackmail her once about pranking since then but the next day he found his school lunch was laced with laxatives that made him pass every color of the rainbow every time he rushed to the bathroom. That was one of many among other things that he didn't care to remember….Boruto soon realized that Himawari held **_all_** the cards in this little game and surrendered….Boruto also came to the conclusion that Himawari was so cute and innocent looking that no one would believe him anyway….

That brings us to the present….

 **The Village of Konoha, Hyūga Compound**

Himawari was happily eating dinner with Hiashi Jiji and Aunt Hanabi. "Tomorrow morning the son of Chichiyasu-sama, the Daimyo from Marsh Country is coming Hanabi-chan. His name is Najiramasu-sama and he has come to meet you though he does have some trade business with our clan." said Hiashi.

Hanabi almost dropped her chopsticks. With a completely deadpan look on her face she said, "A Prince whose name could be pronounced as ' _Twit_ ' from _Marsh Country_ of all places wants to meet _me?_ What is he trying to sell the clan?"

Hiashi cleared his throat and said, "( _cough_ ) He is convinced the Hyūga Clan would be interested in marketing his line colored contact lenses as a fashion statement ( _cough_ )."

"That's quite the little insult there." growled Hanabi. The Hyūgas were immensely proud of their byakugan after all….

"I'm sure he's just using it as a pretext to meet you Hanabi-chan." said Hiashi. "You know since you are of a marriageable age you have to put up with this. You are in your twenties now."

"Probably one of the Elders has money involved." grumbled Hanabi.

Himawari asked, "So an _upper class twit_ from Marsh Country is trying to sell us colored lenses we don't want as an excuse to court Aunt Hanabi?"

Hiashi started coughing and Hanabi snorted trying to stifle her laughter. "That about sums it up Hima-chan."

Getting his coughing fit under control Hiashi said, "Hima-chan, you must treat Najiramasu-sama with all the respect he is due. He _is_ a nobleman after all."

Himawari gave her best puppy eyes no jutsu. "But I'm _always_ good and respectful Jiji."

Hiashi smiled, "Of course you are Hima-chan."

The rest of dinner went quietly and the dynamos that powered Himawari's brain were cranking at maximum capacity. ' _So a Marsh Country twit and the Elders are working together._ _ **Target acquired**_ _. I won't have time to round up any accomplices or visit Uncle Neji tonight because I'll have to be alert first thing in the morning_.'

….

 **Meanwhile at the the Hyūga Mausoleum**

Hyūga Neji's spirit was listening to the scheming inner circle of Elders who held their secret meetings at the Mausoleum from time to time. They were all in their fifties to sixties and wanted to wrest control of the clan from Hanabi because she was a _woman_. If Neji still had a physical body he would have thrashed this lot of misogynists into the grave long ago. The rather creepy Elder Kira was there. Even as a child Neji thought the skinny, sickly looking Elder was off. It wasn't until Neji was already dead that he found out the full truth. Kira was speaking to the others in his usual lecherous tone. "….You know big breasts and pubic hair turn me off. I haven't wanted Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama since before they hit puberty. It's such a shame though….they were simply stunning little girls….and then they had to go and bloom early…."

Elder Kento shivered and said, "For the love of the gods, none of us want to hear about you _preferences_ Kira….It's no wonder you never had a wife or children." Kento was a completely bald man that was very strict.

Neji cringed. _"I am sooo glad that Hima-chan isn't here. That old man Kira is sick….Just as bad I'd have to explain it to her_ …."

The youngest in his mid fifties was Elder Michio. He gave sterling service as a ninja but suffered a leg injury that required him to use a cane. Neji actually would have respected him if the older man wasn't such a prick. Elder Michio said to the others, "We're getting off track here. The son of the Daimyo of Marsh Country is coming tomorrow to court Hanabi-sama and we already have picked out who she should marry."

"Who is this Prince?" asked Kira in his queasy tone of voice.

"His name is Najiramasu." said Michio. "It seems his name fits because he's trying to sell colored contact lenses to our clan."

"This must have something to do with old Elder Nobu." said Kento. "I swear that old man is getting more and more senile by the day. What the hell is he thinking?"

"There's a _reason_ he's not in our inner circle." growled Elder Sadao. Sadao was a big, beefy man with a temper. "He also favors women's rights in regards to running this Clan. We ALL agree that Hanabi-sama should be married to a suitable Hyūga male so she can give him _male_ heirs. A woman's place is in the household, not in politics."

"Quite right." agreed Kira. "Since the other two of our circle aren't here we can't take a vote but I think it's safe to say that Hanabi-sama wouldn't lower herself to marrying anyone from a place as ass backwards as _Marsh Country_. Their major export is malaria from all of the damned mosquitoes as far as I can tell."

Michio nodded. "I have to agree. This Prince won't suit our Heiress's tastes. We can let it be."

….

 **Later, Himawari's Room**

Himawari had just turned in for the night and was 'asleep.' After the house was settled Himawari checked with her byakugan and saw everyone but the sentries were asleep. Hopping out of bed she wall walked silently up the wall and got her _supplies_ scroll. Why would someone so young be able to do such an advanced chakra exercise? Genetics. Hyūga children were taught chakra control from the time they could walk but other than leaf balancing or leaf spinning they simply didn't have the chakra reserves to wall walk or keep their byakugan active for hours. But Himawari had massive chakra reserves due to her Uzumaki heritage. The net result was her Mama and Papa anticipated this so she had already mastered wall walking at the tender age of eight.

Himawari snatched her prank supplies scroll from the top shelf and opened it in the floor. She set the Pink Book aside in case she needed a reference. _'Hmmm….chloroform and the Maito family secret hair gel formula that makes a bowl haircut glossy and as hard as stone so it can act as a protective helmet….Neon orange medical dye, quick drying neon yellow fabric paint and my star shaped stamp….and some gold lipstick and nail polish_ ….' Himawari quickly grabbed a gag, a camera and some rope as well. ' _This should do for my preemptive strike. First I have to assassinate his appearance. If that doesn't do the trick then I'll go after him with a character assassination_.' As she rolled up her main scroll and put her items in a smaller one she could easily conceal Himawari thought, ' _This twit will never know what hit him_ ….' Then Himawari giggled adorably and hopped back into bed. She thought as she drifted to sleep, ' _Don't worry Uncle Neji; I'll keep Aunt Hanabi safe from those mean old men_.'

 **Konoha Front Gates**

It was mid morning and everyone was conducting business as usual in Konoha. At the front gates the epically stylish (in his own words) Prince Najiramasu arrived fashionably late dressed in his expensive silk finery. Now the Prince wasn't vain or anything but he took pride in his fashion sense and was a flawless dresser. The reason he was always fashionably late was he spent far more time in front of the mirror primping than his Mother or any of his sisters. Being not only an heir but also a man of wealth and taste he always had a hard time getting a girlfriend to match his beauty, He had studied his dossier gathered by spies on the beauteous Hanabi-sama. He had even run a full credit check on her. In Hanabi-sama the Prince found almost everything he wanted in a woman.

There were just two issues; the first was she had the distasteful job of being a kunoichi. A woman of Hanabi-sama's lineage and status shouldn't be fighting and getting (cringe) _sweaty and dirty!_ She should be relaxing in his castle as the future Queen of Marsh Country. The other thing was the byakugan. While it was highly coveted and widely renowned, (Prince Najiramasu admitted it would be handy to look through walls); it was so utterly boring to look at! Hence as his bride Hanabi-sama would have every kind of fashionable contact lenses available to enhance her beauty. The pictures his spies took of Hanabi in a bikini with her sister and niece show just how hot Hanabi-sama was.

' _Soon that glorious little piece of eye candy will be_ _ **all mine!**_ ' he thought with a giggle. He never considered the possibility that Hyūga Hanabi-sama might not find the Prince as attractive as he found himself….

Given the Prince was famished from riding in his carriage he sent his entourage into town to find the most posh restaurant they could, the _Fire of the Leaves_. After a light brunch the Prince had his fill and sent messengers to inform Hyūga Hiashi that he had arrived and would be there in time for lunch. (It was always good manners to let your hosts have a little time to roll out the red carpet). Unbeknownst to the Prince his messengers that soon returned had a little spy trailing them….One Uzumaki Himawari….

Himawari found her target with her byakugan from across the street. He was sitting in the _Fire of the Leaves_ restaurant with the staff waiting on him hand and foot as well as his own attendants. Himawari was wearing a stealthy black outfit and quickly slid in through an open window at the restaurant to let the breeze in. Quickly concealing herself Himawari noted two things; first the Prince loved his wine from the way he was drinking it and second he obviously was obsessed with looks because he had an attendant to powder his nose and another nearby to dry his brow of any perspiration. ' _The way he's drinking his bladder is going to burst before long_.' thought the youngest Uzumaki. She quickly changed positions so she was over by the men's restrooms.

Himawari watched as Prince Najiramasu sent one of his attendants to clean and polish the bathroom so it was fit for him to use it. She sweat-dropped as the Prince was informed that the throne was now 'Fit for a King' so he could relieve himself. The Prince soon entered the restroom and took about fifteen minutes after he locked the door for privacy. About fifteen minutes later his attendants were beginning to get concerned….

 _Inside_ ….

The Prince just finished relieving himself with a satisfied sigh and scrubbed his hands clean. Checking his look in the mirror and not seeing a single long hair out of place he pointed at the mirror and smiled. "You _are_ the man!" he said as he turned towards the door.

Just then and little black phantasm dropped from the ceiling and landed on the Prince's back and covered his mouth with a chloroform soaked rag. Seconds later the Prince fell unconscious without having a clue as to what was happening. Himawari rapidly went to work with her various implements of pranking destruction she brought with her. ' _I have a timetable to work with here!_ ' thought the youngest Uzumaki as she wished she could make shadow clones like Papa and Boruto nii-san. Her hands were a blur in motion as she applied the hair gel, gave him two squirts with an eye dropper and stamped his person liberally with her star shaped stamp. A minute later Himawari had her gear sealed up and ran smelling salts under Najiramasu's nose before she quickly concealed herself again.

The Prince awoke with a start and said, "Gracious, did I faint? I'll have to get my nurse to check." He quickly unlocked and opened the door to the bathroom and saw his attendants were all waiting for him. The looks of horror and revulsion on the faces of his staff puzzled him and no one noticed the little black blur that zoomed out of the restroom, paused and shot out the window she'd slipped into originally. Himawari was gone without a trace….

The Prince on the other hand was having a staring contest with his attendants until his makeup artist said ' _M-m-mirror!_ " and burst into tears.

Najiramasu quickly looked back into the restroom mirror he'd just looked at the image of his perfect self in. He stared in silence at the massive, glossy black pompadour he now sported. He poked it with his finger in utter disbelief and found it was hard as a wire brush. That's when he noticed his perfectly manicured fingernails where sloppily painted metallic gold with matching gold lipstick and his silken red robes were stamped all over with star patterns in neon yellow. He gasped in horror and then saw the coup de grace. His eyes were dyed neon orange and the Prince stared in shock. **_HE LOOKED LIKE A DEMONIZED, CROSS-DRESSING ELVIS IMPERSONATOR FROM THE VERY BOWELS OF HELL ITSELF._**

Himawari was several blocks away back in her normal clothes when she heard Prince Najiramasu's girlish shriek of the damned. She thought to herself smiling cutely, **Hima-chan: 1; the twit: 0.**

The entire village heard the scream….

Hiashi and Hanabi were in their formal robes sitting around an hour later when they found out from a messenger that the Prince of Marsh Country had a fainting spell and was rushed to the hospital. Hiashi naturally offered his condolences and had flowers sent to the Prince since ' _The Prince is much too ill right now to receive visitors_.'

Then around one Himawari happily popped in on her Aunt and Jiji after getting permission to see them from Kō. Himawari asked innocently, "I thought that the Prince of Marsh Country was supposed to be here by now. What happened Jiji?"

Hanabi said, "I don't think the Prince is going to make it." She held up a picture on her tablet of the Prince in all his stylish glory taken when he was having a staring contest with his attendants as he stood in the bathroom door at the _Fire of the Leaves_ restaurant. Strangely it was taken from a low angle as if someone rather short took the picture.

"Is the Prince a rock star or something?" asked Himawari with big, innocent blue eyes.

Hiashi sighed and said, "We aren't sure _what_ exactly the prince is but I've already sent notice that if he is seen anywhere _near_ the Hyūga Compound there will be _severe_ consequences."

"I wouldn't be caught _dead_ being seen anywhere near that thing." said Hanabi decisively.

' _I guess I won't have to do the second attack before dinner._ ' thought Himawari as an image of a laughing Kushina appeared behind her for a brief second. "Are you sure that nobles don't dress up that way in Marsh Country?" asked the youngest Uzumaki.

Hiashi scooped up his granddaughter into his lap and showed her the disturbing picture of Prince Najiramasu and said as he pointed at it, "Hima-chan, No one in their right minds on this **_continent_** would dress that way. If you see someone dressed like that coming at you on the street then you call for ANBU and anyone else you can think of." ' _No self respecting_ _ **drag queen**_ _would dress like that! I should put a bounty on his head!_ '

Himawari looked critically at the horror show/her handy work. ' _Well crud, I should have added metallic gold eye shadow._ ' she thought self critically. (Yes, Hima-chan is a perfectionist!) ' _Maybe next time_.'

"Don't be showing Hima-chan that picture up close Father; it will give her nightmares!" scolded Hanabi as she took the tablet back. " ** _I_** may have nightmares!"

Himawari giggled. "He just looks like an ugly clown Aunt Hanabi. I'm a big girl! I'm not scared."

….

 **Konoha Front Gates**

That evening Prince Najiramasu left Konoha under the cover of darkness in his carriage with a paper bag over his head to hide the indestructible pompadour from hell. He was convinced that he'd been cursed by some demon and was going to an exorcist to see if that would break the curse on his (formerly) magnificent mane of hair. Sadly the Prince of Marsh Country had to admit defeat. The beauteous Hanabi-sama would never be his after a failure this epic. He had no idea his photo had gone viral in Konoha so it was a good thing he left when he did. On the positive side his appearance later frightened off some bandits on the way to Marsh Country thereby saving his life.

While its power paled in comparison to the might of the ahoge, it should be mentioned that the pompadour could hold its own….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, this story seems to come to me in short bursts so the chapters likewise turn out a bit short. On the other hand; they work and I like them this way. Himawari has faced her first titanic foe and has emerged victorious due to her knowledge stored in the **Pink Book**. It seems there is a less than savory inner circle amongst the Hyūga Elders that are Neji and Hima-chan's true foes though. Next time Himawari will visit with Uncle Neji again and start rounding up her forces to battle evildoers with. Will the power of the ahoge prevail or can Hima-chan's diabolical cuteness carry the day alone? See you next time. Blue out. 4/2/16


End file.
